Until Tomorrow Comes
by Shoduna
Summary: Claire and Peter, after six months of not speaking, are forced to reconnect and face their fears at Angela Petrelli's birthday party.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Petrelli trudged up the marble steps to the Petrelli Mansion, arms laden with colorfully wrapped presents. Already, he could hear the shouts of his nephews, Monty and Simon, and his sister-in-law, Heidi's, half-hearted attempts to calm the pair. Sighing and brushing his bangs out of his eyes, Peter shifted the presents to his left arm and rang the doorbell with his right.

Immediately, the volume of the screams increased and Peter heard his nephews running towards the door. Sure enough, it flew open within seconds, displaying Simon and Monty, each covered in chocolate and confetti.

"Uncle Peter!" Simon said.

"With presents," Monty added, his eyes wide.

Peter laughed and tousled Monty's hair. "These, boys, are for your grandmother. Do me a favor and bring them into the living room?"

Simon raised an eyebrow. "What're we going to get for it?"

"Get for it?" Peter asked, feigning incredulity. "The satisfaction of a job well-done, boys."

The pair looked at each other and laughed.

"Fine, fine," Peter said, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a new video game, and both boys immediately squealed. "I might have gotten this on the way."

Monty snatched the game from Peter's hands and dashed away. "Get the presents, Simon, and meet me in the family room!" he called, without bothering to turn around.

Simon took the presents from Peter and followed his brother.

"What do you say, boys?" Heidi said, from where she was picking up an abandoned soldier helmet in the corner.

"Thanks Uncle Peter!" they called over their shoulders.

"Can you even afford that?" The deeply sarcastic voice of Peter's older brother, Nathan, sounded from the top of the staircase leading to the second floor of the house.

Peter smiled at his brother. "I'm not eating for the next month."

Nathan walked down the stairs to embrace his brother in a hug. He clapped Peter on the back, hard. "Good to see you, Pete."

"You too, Nathan. How are things? It's been awhile."

"Yes, it has," Heidi agreed, coming over to kiss Peter on the cheek. "You've certainly made yourself scarce these past few months."

"My apologies," Peter said. "Work's been pretty busy lately."

"That's right," Heidi said, ushering Peter and Nathan into the kitchen. "How's the new job? Do you like the office work?"

Peter shrugged. "It's definitely a change, working in an office instead of at people's homes. The pay's good and the co-workers are nice. I can't really complain."

"Well that's great," Heidi said absently. She went over to the oven and pulled a batch of crab cakes out. Setting them on the counter amidst a variety of cheeses and breads, she smiled at Peter and Nathan. "Eat up, boys. Before the rest of the guests arrive."

"Who else is coming?" Peter asked, preparing himself a plate.

"Angela's arriving a good deal later, and then…"

The doorbell cut her off.

"Oh!" Heidi said, hastily putting down the now-empty tray. "That'll be Claire!"

Peter swallowed too quickly and coughed. "Claire's coming?"

"Of course! It's her grandmother's birthday. And I'll let you in on a secret," Heidi whispered conspiratorially. "She's bringing a boyfriend!"

Peter choked on his crab cake. Fortunately, Heidi had already hurried to the front door. Nathan raised his eyebrows sympathetically at his brother. "I know," Nathan said. "She's much too young to be bringing boys home."

"I really can't believe this. Claire has a boyfriend?" Peter felt his cheeks turning red and fumbled for a glass of water.

"Serious, too," Nathan said. He looked over at Peter with concern. "Are you okay, Pete? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Peter chugged a glass of water. "I'm fine."

Claire's arrival in the kitchen spared Peter from continuing the conversation, as Nathan promptly forgot Peter's peculiarity and walked over to hug his daughter. "You look good," Nathan said warmly.

And indeed, she did, Peter thought, studiously avoiding Claire's eyes. He hadn't seen her in over six months, after a falling out between them. Now, faced with spending an entire evening with Claire (and her boyfriend), Peter felt his stomach start doing somersaults. He stuffed another crab cake in his mouth to avoid speaking, and smiled quickly at Claire when she looked his way.

"Hi, Peter," Claire said. Her blonde curls, usually at least halfway down her back, rested daintily, barely atop her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled with pleasure at seeing her family, but Peter could tell by her hesitation to speak with him that she was as nervous as he was.

Nathan and Heidi looked at him expectantly. Peter swallowed the crab cake and brushed a crumb off the side of his mouth. "Hi. You got a haircut?"

"Yeah," Claire said, fingering the end of one curl self-consciously. "Jon likes my hair a bit shorter than I usually wear it."

"It's a change, certainly," Heidi said, squeezing Claire's shoulders, "but it looks absolutely gorgeous! Now, where is this Jonathon? I've heard so much about him, I can't wait to actually meet him."

Peter picked up a knife and began slicing some of the cheese, desperate to do something, anything, with his hands. He tried to block out the conversation but curiosity got the best of him.

"He's saying hi to Simon and Monty," Claire said. "I think he's really nervous; he brought them a few videogames."

"Oh, they'll love that," Heidi said, smiling. "They're practically glued to that Playstation thing that Nathan spent entirely too much money on."

Sure enough, the people in the kitchen soon heard the boys' delighted shrieks. Monty ran into the kitchen holding two new games, and Simon followed just behind with a pair of his own.

"Claire's boyfriend is so cool!" Simon shouted. "Look Dad! Madden 2012!"

The boys barreled Peter over as they ran to their father. "Claire, can you bring him next time, too?" Monty asked, hugging his half-sister.

Claire laughed. "I hope so. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Peter turned to the doorway. A man, whom he assumed was Claire's boyfriend, stood warily on the edge, smiling. He was tall with brown hair and blue eyes, immaculately dressed in pressed dress pants and a white collared shirt. He seemed friendly enough. Peter wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face.

"This, everyone," Claire said, walking over to put an arm around the man's waist, "is Jonathon. My boyfriend."

She tilted her head back to kiss Jonathon chastely on the lips. Peter looked away.

"It is so good to finally meet you," Heidi gushed, hurrying over to hug Jonathon. "Please, help yourself to the food."

Nathan followed his wife, and flashed his trademark politician's grin. "Nice to see you, Jonathon," he said, offering a hand. Jonathon shook it, a little too enthusiastically for Peter's taste. "Welcome to the Petrelli home."

"Thank you for having me," Jonathon said, the first time he had spoken. His voice was cool and crisp, reminding Peter of his mother.

Claire dropped her arm from Jonathon's waist to hold his hand. She smiled at Peter and tugged on her boyfriend's arm. "This is Peter. I've told you about him."

"Ah yes," said Jonathon, extending his hand to shake. Peter took it, very reluctantly. "Claire's told me all about her Uncle Peter."

Peter coughed and quickly withdrew his hand. It was burning red, and Claire raised her eyebrows at him. "I prefer Peter, thanks."

The two stared at each other for a long while before Heidi cleared her throat. "Well now, let's move this into the living room. Peter, Nathan, do you mind grabbing the food?"

"Not at all, do we, Pete?" Nathan said a bit too loudly, clapping Peter on the back. "We'll be there in a minute."

The others moved on to the living room. Peter imagined his eyes burning holes through Jonathon's back. Nathan had to forcibly shake him out of his stupor.

"Come on now, Pete," Nathan said, gathering the glasses. "None of us like to see Claire bring a boy home. But this kid's polite, and he comes from good stock. They make a good match."

"She's not a horse, Nathan, that we have to breed off to the highest bidder," Peter said, levitating some of the trays with his eyes closed.

"Cut that shit out, Peter. None of the freak show in front of Claire's boyfriend." Peter sighed and dropped the trays gently onto to the table. Nathan picked up a cheese platter and shoved it into Peter's arms. "Take this and stop being a baby. We can at least pretend to like him, for Claire's sake."


	2. Chapter 2

_Six Months Earlier_

Claire stood on Peter's doorstep, drenched to the bone, huddling under the awning for some semblance of civility. She couldn't remember why she knew that Peter would help her, why Peter was always the first person she turned to when things got a little rough. She had just reacted, running straight to Peter because somehow, he would make it all better.

A taxi, covered with mud and rust, pulled up in front of Peter's apartment, splashing Claire with the dregs of a puddle. She shivered from the icy blast of the water and stepped closer to the door, banging on it, hoping that Peter would come.

"Claire?" came Peter's voice. She looked over and saw him standing outside the taxi, handing the driver a wad of bills.

She opened her mouth, perhaps to call to him or to apologize, but the sounds never came. As soon as she tried to speak, her head began to swim, and the world stood on end.

Peter was at her side in a moment, catching her falling body. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, brushing a drop of mud off her cheek. When Claire didn't answer, Peter hugged her body to him. "Let's get you inside."

Clinging to Peter's arms, Claire snuggled into his warm body and buried her head in his shoulder. At last, she felt safe.

---  
_Present_

Claire blinked several times. Her entire family was staring at her. Jonathon massaged her hand rhythmically. "Claire bear?" he asked, peering into her eyes.

Across the room, Claire saw Peter roll his eyes. "Excuse me?" Claire coughed, taking a sip of her champagne. "I'm sorry, I just totally blacked out."

"Oh, it's perfectly all right, dear," Heidi said sympathetically, while Nathan gazed at her shrewdly. Peter avoided her eyes.

"What were you saying?" Claire asked, politely removing her hand from Jonathon's grip.

"How are your studies?" Nathan asked.

"Great, absolutely great," Claire said a bit too enthusiastically. "My professors are all really, really awesome. Really."

"And your schoolmates?"

Peter coughed and Claire looked down. "I haven't been going out much. The workload has been heavy."

The room fell into an uneasy silence. Nathan took a long swig of his gin and turned his attention towards Jonathon. "So Jon, my boy," Nathan said congenially. "What do you do for work?"

"I am a staffing consultant," Jon said. "I find people jobs."

"That's very nice," Heidi said, nodding her head approvingly.

"Perhaps you can find Claire a job. She needs to start earning some income," Nathan said, scratching his brow.

"Nathan," Heidi interrupted, a bit harshly.

Everyone stopped talking again. Claire brushed her sweaty palms against the faded sofa cushions, leaving a trail of dampness in her midst. Finally, the doorbell rang, breaking the uneasy silence.

"That'll be Angela," Heidi said. "Nathan, Peter, why don't we go greet your mother?"

The Petrelli brothers exchanged glances but stood nonetheless. "Be good," Nathan said bracingly as the trio left the room.

Once her family had left, Jon immediately turned to Claire and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Why so stiff, Claire bear?"

"Don't call me that, Jon. Not here," Claire said softly, moving her head away from him.

"Why not?"

"Just don't." Claire sank against the armrest, massaging her temples to rid her pounding headache.

---  
_Six Months Earlier_

"Claire?" asked Peter, hovering over her exhausted body. "Do you want some hot cocoa?"

She lifted her head off the sofa and smiled weakly. "Thanks Peter. Anything hot would be great."

He raised a hand and a mug of steaming liquid flew across the kitchen into his waiting hand. "Here," Peter said, handing to Claire.

"You're so totally cool," Claire said, grinning despite herself. She took a long drag, the hot water burning her throat on the way down. Within seconds the pain subsided.

Peter watched her drink. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her so upset. Normally, Claire was cool and collected under duress. They had faced a lot together, and, despite her age, she rarely broke. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

Claire swallowed slowly and put the mug down. "They found out," she said quietly.

Peter looked at her uncertainly. "Who found out what?"

"My friends. They know what I can do."

Peter sat down next to Claire on the couch. He reached out and took her shaking hands into his own. "How?"

"This little girl fell down in the middle of the street. I went to save her. A truck came." Claire laughed bitterly. "I guess it's kind of weird to walk away from a car accident without a scratch. And not the good weird."

"I guess they didn't take it well?" Peter asked. His free arm was softly stroking her goose-bump covered arm.

"That's a bit of an understatement. Kelly tried to push me in front of another truck. Rob threw a knife at me. It hit my shoulder, but I didn't even bleed. They called me a freak and told me if I ever tried to talk to them again, they'd tell everyone they knew about my 'condition.'"

Peter rested his head on top of Claire's. "They're idiots. If they can't accept you for who you are, then they don't deserve to be your friends."

"That's what I keep telling myself," Claire sniffed. "But, I just… I haven't had that many close friends. I can't help wishing they didn't hate me."

Peter touched her chin and lifted her face to his. "If it helps, Claire… you're totally my hero."

She looked at him for a moment, smiling. Then, something changed in her eyes, and before Peter knew it, her lips had found his and they were kissing and it felt like flying.

---  
_Present_

"Peter. You're looking thin."

Nathan snorted. Peter raised an eyebrow at his brother, and then turned obligingly to his mother. "It's good to see you too, Mom. Happy birthday."

"I don't understand why people insist on making such a fuss about birthdays," Angela said icily, dropping her coat onto Peter's arm. "It's just another excuse to spend needless amounts of money."

The brothers followed her out of the foyer.

"Nathan, darling," said Angela, turning to her oldest son. "How are your kids? The boys behaving?"

"They're downstairs at the moment," Nathan said coolly. "Claire's in the living room, with her boyfriend."

Angela nodded shrewdly. "I know all about him, of course. Good family, good money, good prospects. She's done well for herself. What's he like?"

"A pompous ass," Peter said, hanging his mother's coat in the closet. "He's all wrong for her."

"Well of course you'd hate him," Angela said, shaking her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh Peter, you've always been a bit touchy when Claire's concerned," Angela said, striding quickly into the kitchen. "Now where's Heidi? I'm dying for a drink."


End file.
